Song of Skaia
by johnthesexgod
Summary: A fanfic about Calliope and the ending of Homestuck kids playing Sburb, of how she sings a song and saves everything. Based on a theory about Calliope singing "Song of Skaia" to save everyone from Lord English. Warnings: Possible spoilers and sadstuck! Please, rate and review!


_In vento cogitatio, spirat in vento._

The breeze travels upon inner and outer places, dusting each very edge of existence. To the peaks of the tallest of mountains, to the deepest of oceans. Each particle holding the thoughts of all, from the Humans, the Trolls, the Consorts, even the Prospitians and Dersites. Thoughts of hope, knowing that something is going right for once, and it's all about to end now. For the better.

_E vacuo lux elucet, lux e vacuo._

Brought together, finally, the Light and Void hold onto one another dearly. The Hope shines behind them, connecting with Space for the first time in what it seems like forever. They can vaguely hear the sound of a bell, getting the tiniest bit louder every second.

_E somno somnia cre'ta, somnia e somno._

Each and every one of them bring open their eyes, revealing life again to the once dead. The Void and the Heart, the Breath and all the Time, even Life and Hope, who haven't got along in quite a while. Hope goes to give Life a nice hug, and the Heart brings happiness again to the Void, who just wanted to see his little meowrail again.

_In clara umbra creatum versat._

The fantasies of a young girl all come together to meet her eyes, knowing she had done good by saving all that exists, and her precious thoughts.

_In vento spiritus flat, spiritus in vento._

Happiness strikes the young man again after a long while, after so many things had gone wrong. He became a God. He created this astonishing new universe, for all to live amongst each other. Had it not been for that game, where would they be now. They probably never would have ever met their friends, their enemies, or their lovers. He owes it all to one person…

_In fusco lumen ignescit, lumen in fusco._

After all that she had gone through, after all that she had done, it was all worth it. Sure, she regretting some things, but isn't that what makes life worth living? Taking chances, having fun. The Thief even got to meet someone she truly did care about, plus if it weren't for him, she would've never learned to be really in love. Sure she started out bad, but she got better.

_E somnis verita nata est verita nata._

He never thought he would see him again. His own brother, in the flesh. Of course, he wasn't technically the real Bro, but he's still him. The same ol' Bro. The one who raised him and taught him so many things. He thought his brother didn't remember him, but in fact, his brother was thinking the exact same things as he was. Is that really my bro? Does he even know who I am? All great questions, all never answered. Instead, the Time just reaches out to the Heart, in hopes that he will return the gesture. Unfortunately, he does not repeat the action, but instead, tenderly embrace the man he once knew as his brother, as if he was the same person all along. And he is, he never forgot. All the times they shared, the good and the bad, the truth being revealed behind too many time shenanigans. The love shared between two brothers, separated for far too long.

_E nihil omnia cre'ta sunt omnia creata._

After years of thinking and waiting, the Nothing finally becomes Something. The man helped so many people, with nothing thought of it. He never got anything out of that. Zip. Zero. Na-da. Nothing. He was never important anyways. Until that one silly cat-girl became a friend. He was then worth something, all because of her, he risked taking his life away, to save someone who saved his. She brought out his Heart. And they created love. Together.

_Pel Amar vinya-onant. Feä raniel vilyadessë sira._

Brought together at last, every single one of them grabs onto another's hand and starts singing in tribute to the girl who saved their world, their universe, and their lives.

_Lindelë sama calad. Oloriello illuvë onant. _

_ Ëa._

Thanks to their voices, the music falls all around them, grasping them into a hypnotic trance. They can hear a soft, angelic voice and see a gorgeous looking person in their minds.

_thank yoU, everyone, for yoUr oUtstanding work. yoU've done well. i hope yoU all enjoyed playing sbUrb….._

_i'm terribly sorry that i coUldn't make it to sUch an occasion, bUt i think it's ok. it was fUn while it lasted. _

_i love all of yoU, and thank yoU all for making my dreams come trUe, and letting me meet the person i idolized the most. bUt i gUess i was too dUmb to realize that that person was me the whole time._

_i gUess i learned a lesson. it's been great…bye bye… ^U^_

-uranianUmbra ceased cheering all-


End file.
